Decisions
by akatsukigirl112
Summary: this Zim is based off of a game a friend and I made.I don't own Invader Zim!This came from my Quizilla account Girly13


Zim sat in the chair of his underground base with his arms behind his head and eyes closed.

He sat there still and calm.

His long legs crossed.

Zim was deep in thought at the moment so he hadn't noticed Gir running about the base screaming and yelling about nonsense things.

_I will have to do it soon. Dib suspects too much of me already. Why not let myself get caught...revealed? _he thought.

Zim had been debating with himself for a while now if he should just stop his charade and revile himself to the planet.

"I suppose I must. Tomorrow at school may be the best time for it." he muttered to himself as he opened his eyes and leaned his head on his hands with his elbows resting on the ships command pallet.

His head throbbed from the conflicting sides and arguing with himself on the matter.

His long, slender black gloved fingers drummed at the sides of his head and rubbed his temples to make the pain go away.

Gir had begun banging on things and it was effecting Zim's headache by making it worse.

Zim shuddered in anger before standing.

Going over to Gir he took him up by the ears of his dog costume and glared at him.

"Gir! Stop that racket!" he ordered.

"OK!" Gir said and Zim dropped the little robot.

Zim in his Irkin form was almost as tall as his leaders, the Almighty Tallest's.

This made him almost 6 ft. tall by human measurements.

He'd hid himself from the humans by becoming one of them...but tomorrow that would all change.

He, Zim, was 15 in human years but around 18 for an Irkin.

In order to fit in though, he became a quite short and bug-eyed "human worm" -as he called them-.

Also known as an elementary school child.

Zim's heart sank as he thought of all the horrible experiments that would be conducted on him.

~Next Day~

Zim went out of his house cautiously.

He'd decided to stay in his human form for a while.

"Hey! Dib!" he called as he spotted him and his sister Gaz walking down the street to school.

Dib turned and his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Zim!What do you want! You can hide it from me you know! I know you're an alien! "Dib said starting up on his alien obsession again.

"I just want to talk. How about you and your sister come with me after school today." he said trying to stay calm.

Dib eyed him suspiciously.

"Why? What are you going to do?" he asked while Zim felt something turn his stomach around.

"I've got to show you something. I think you'd like it. By the way you still think I'm an alien?" Zim continued.

"Dib! Get up here!" his sister called.

"Zim whatever it is it had better be good." Dib snarled before running up to Gaz.

~After School~

Mrs. Bitters had announced a day before that show and tell was that day and that it would be held at the end of the day.

"Zim! What did you bring?" Mrs. Bitters questioned turning her glare to Zim.

"Noting ma'am. But I do have _something_ very special just for Dib." he said sliding his eyes over to Dib.

Zim didn't move from his seat.

"Well! Get up here!" Mrs. Bitters said pointing to in front of the chalk board.

He went to stand in front of the chalkboard still unsure and nervous with what he was about to do.

"I have something very important I would like to talk to you about before my show and tell." he said looking around.

The whole class was silent and had an uncomfortable 'hurry up! We want to go home!' air about it.

Zim cleared his throat nervously and said:

"It's about Dibs sanity."

The whole class began laughing and Dib scowled, directing a narrow eyed look at Zim.

What was he doing?

Trying to mock him?

Make a fool of him in front of the whole class!

"Silence!" Mrs. Bitters yelled.

Everyone in the room shut up fast.

"After my show and tell you may all go back to your homes. I will warn you all this: after this most of you will fear or hate me. You will be scared but don't run. I will take my leave as soon as I have finished. For my show and tell I would like to go outside, in public. But I can do my show and tell in here if you prefer Mrs. Bitters. "he said directing his last to the teacher.

"Hurry up Zim!" a child yelled.

A vengeful fun flashed across Zim's face as he said:

"Alright then. I will do it here."

His mouth turned up into an evil grin as he began to change.

All that happened was chaos.

Mrs. Bitters stood there and -after a moment- fainted falling to the floor with a thud.

Some children screamed, others stared, backed away, froze in terror, ran, or cowered to the back of the room.

Only the bravest -or stupidest as it may be in some cases- of them stood in front of the others as Zim grinned and began to slowly step forward to Dib who had gotten up stumbling and falling.

It was like a scene from a movie as he stepped up to Dib looking down at him sitting on the floor, and pointing with his mouth gaping.

"Zim, he's...a real alien! I told you all yet you didn't believe me! I told you!" Dib screamed as he starred up at the 6 ft. tall, green skinned, purple eyed, antennae alien over him.

"Dib neither you or your human friends know how right you were about me from the very first day I came here." Zim said with a grin as he watched his long fought rival, Dib, going nearly insane at the fact that he had been right about Zim's identity. "In truth I was quite surprised a human had figured it out so fast. You I suppose proved me wrong on my theory that no human would ever expect an alien here. I admire your intelligence Dib. I find you one of the more competent humans here. You were always trying to stay one step ahead of me when we fought. You were determined on a level that I was not to accomplish my goal but now! You don't need to worry about it any longer. I've decided to revile myself." he said.

Zim looked at the children in the room and nodded.

"I suppose I will take my leave now. Goodbye Dib. I will see you again but as myself next time." he said before running at the window, shielding his face with his arms, and jumping out.

Glass shattered everywhere and the children watched in absolute terror as he broke into a fast sprint over the school yard.

Swinging himself over the metal fence with ease then dashing down the street.

Dib staggered to his feet mortified and scared.

He turned to face his classmates.

His heart was racing and he was scared.

But mostly he was amazed.

Amazed that Zim would revile himself, amazed he'd been right, amazed that Zim was a real alien like he'd suspected.

Dib was just shocked, and amazed about everything.

His classmates slowly came from their places against the wall.

All in the room were terrified to silence.

~Next Day~

Dib was being treated like a hero at school but -for some reason, despite his being correct and having the glory to smother it in all his peers faces- he didn't feel much like one.

As he walked home with Gaz he saw a truck.

It had a barred window on the back and there he saw Zim.

Zim sat inside the truck as he had been led to only minuets earlier.

He'd known this would come.

He was being taken to some facility where he would be tested on.

He looked out the caged window sadly.

When Zim had been in the Irkin prison this is what it had been like except he'd gotten beatings and was chained down so he had to take them.

The Tallest's were brutal and vial Irkins.

The Irkin leaders didn't care what happened to him.

In fact they hated him.

They'd done the most horrible things to Zim.

They'd even killed his parents so he would become filled with anger the way they thought any Irkin should be.

They took over by force and when Zim still wanted peace and to take over as Tallest so he could make a change they'd banished him to Earth.

Zim saw Dib as he walked and smiled sadly to him for he was sure this would be the last time he'd see his enemy as well as anything but a lab.

Dib saw Zim's sad smile and felt a pain.

Even if Zim _was_ an alien he didn't deserve this.

Dib sighed and gave up on trying to force himself to walk strait past the truck where his rival was currently being held captive as if it were nothing, or to stare at the now chained alien.

"Stop!" Dib screamed as he ran after the starting truck.

The driver stopped and looked at him with annoyance.

"Hey I'm taking this _thing_ to the lab so we can do research! What do want?" he asked.

"You can't take him! He's good! Besides I'm the one who found him! Shouldn't I get a say in what happens to him!" Dib argued.

"You're the kid who discovered him?" the driver questioned unbelieving.

"Yea. Even ask the alien himself."

"Alright then." the driver said getting out of the truck scowling and annoyed with the kid.

He went around to where Zim was being held.

"Hey you!" the driver said as Zim looked up." This kid here says he's the one who found you. Is that right!"

Zim caught sight of Dib and looked back down.

He was silent for a few minuets.

"Well is it!" the driver demanded losing his patients with both of them.

"Yes." Zim whispered still looking down.

Dib took in a small breath and his eyes softened a little as he saw they'd cuffed Zim's black gloved hands behind his back, and, that on the seat across from him was a man with a stun rifle so if Zim did anything stupid he would be immobilized.

"Fine. We'll let him go." the driver sighed unlocking the door as the man with the stun rifle led Zim out, the rifle to his back.

As Zim was led out the driver muttered something to the effect of "They won't like this."

It was almost sad to see Zim who was taller than an average man -by quite a bit- so powerless and helpless.

They took the handcuffs from him -freeing his hands- and he rubbed his wrists which hurt from the tightly fitting handcuffs.

As he slowly rose to his full height he looked down at the small, black haired, amber eyed boy standing in front of him.

"Why did you do that? I thought your goal was to capture me." Zim asked solemnly not believing what Dib, his rival, had done for him.

"I may have been bent on that before, but I've realized that everyone deserves to be free to do what they want. So Zim I'll accept you...for now." Dib said with a smirk.

Zim smirked back then shoved Dib -the force of the apparently quite strong Irkin's(for his thin and not-so-muscular look)push- causing him to stumble back a step or two.

"What was that for!" the boy demanded.

"That's for everything. So Dib I'll accept you...for now. I'll try to live here...in peace. My Tallest's haven't managed to get rid of me yet." Zim said.

Dib took to note that Zim seemed to have a hard time -after so much war, confict, and hatred that Dib knew nothing of- saying the words "in peace."

As he and Dib went to Gaz to go back Zim took his steps fully as he thought of the changes he would make on the Irkin home world when he got back and took over.


End file.
